


When I was a Fool

by discarnate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation can be fun, vouyerisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discarnate/pseuds/discarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was a Fool

When I was a Fool

It's been four months and five days since the whole thing started.  
They don't think I pay any attention to what's going on around me. I saw it from the beginning. The shy glances and the verbal teasing. I doubt anyone else noticed…but I did.

One day the teasing stopped and something serious moved in to take it's place. They were inseparable after that.

Hell I even caught their first kiss.

Now that was something to write home about. Put some of my own to shame. Cherries and chocolate all swirled together. Sounds like something I would love to pour over ice cream. Gotta wonder if it was just as sticky sweet as it looked.

After that I seemed to catch them fairly regularly.

Once down in the kitchen, once in the greenhouse behind the shop. Each time going a little further. Kiss here, grope there…sucking…grinding…  
Never fully doing anything, just playing at it.

Driving me to distraction. If I had one of them they would be tossed over the nearest horizontal surface and screaming.

Yeah. If I had one of them. Not gonna happen though, and ain't no way in hell I'm going after the chibi. Omi and sex just don't mix.

Aya had Ken pushed up against the refrigerator. They had been bickering back and forth over something stupid. Then they kinda looked at each other. One of those 'one of us had better be naked in under a minute or there's gonna be ripped clothing everywhere' kinda looks. I should know one when I see one. Trust me on this one, I've given enough of them in my time.

Ken had on one of his usual lounging around the apartment outfits. Ripped up worn out jeans and this stretched out white tee shirt that had a hole in it right down by his belly. Every time he moved you could catch this maddening flash of abdomen and a hint of a line of hair.

Any wonder why he was the boy to make Aya smile?

Any wonder why he was making my jeans a bit too tight?

Not that Aya wasn't looking quite fuckable with his shirt hiked up above his nipples and Ken's hand shoved down the front of his jeans…but it was just something.

Aya you look at and it hits immediately. This man is beautiful.

Ken you look at and it takes a while for his beauty to hit you. But when it does it hits you like a ton of bricks.

I'm sure it must hit Aya harder than that. He's the one who's got Ken's tongue shoved down his throat after all.

I really could hate him for turning to Aya for what he needs sometimes. I mean fucking look at me and look at Aya. There's really no contest. I've got a personality and he doesn't. I've had enough partners to know what the hell I'm doing. Before this I would of put money on Aya being frigid virgin of the year.

Strike that. I think he knows some tricks that I don't even know. I've never seen someone do that before…  
…or that either.

Damn.

Down on his knees sucking Ken off like his life depended on it. Ken's hands curled up into his hair and yanking on those stupid tails.

Guess ice boy there likes pain because each time Ken grabbed on for dear life he redoubled his efforts.

Smooth tongue and silken cock. Why in the fuck am I torturing myself like this again?

I need to go out and get laid and quit watching the two of them. I never thought of myself as a voyeur. I mean if that was what got your rocks off then more power to you buddy…just leave me the fuck out of it and give me some warm flesh to molest. But I can't seem to stop watching them.  
I can't stop getting myself off after they're done.  
I just can't stop.

Oh god. Ken's head thrown back and he's growling low in his throat. He must be getting close. I've never heard sounds like that come out of him except when he's coming. Even when he's killing he doesn't make noises like that.

I've got to get out of here. I've got to go and fuck someone. Get them the hell out of my system. I can't take this. Can't take them.

***  
Not that it will work. It never does. I get to the bar and I can't bring myself to go through with it. They all look lovely but it's nothing compared to the vision behind my eyes of the two of them on their knees.

Maybe this time though. Maybe with enough alcohol I'll be able to do it. Just find some one and bang them up against a wall. That's it. Just need a little more alcohol and I'll be able to do it. Anything to get the sight of the two of them out of my head.

***

I was right. It didn't work. Where's my supposed luck now? It was just a faceless body to me. It didn't feel anything like watching them.  
I'm starting to think that nothing will.

Nothing will get the sound of their moans out of my head. Nothing will get the way they look out of my head.  
Hell from my vantage point I can even fucking smell them.

***

They're at it again. This time Aya's got him pinned up against the wall. His chest pressing into it. Aya's got his arms pulled behind his back. It's got to be pretty painful. I'm not sure I could take it.

Maybe it's revenge for the whole hair pulling thing.

Ken's moaning. Why the fuck do you moan like that Ken. I can't get the sound out of my head.

No clothes to get in the way of my vision this time.

Aya's hard and ready.  
I can't believe you're letting him do this to you Ken.  
Why in the fuck did you go to him?  
I would have. I would have done everything he's doing to you and more.

No more waiting now. I'm as hard and as eager as both of them. Aya's cock slides in and Ken's head falls back onto his shoulders. They look so perfect together.  
My hand is down in my pants beating off to the same rhythm that Aya's bringing Ken off with.

And…And…And

And it's over.

They're kissing. Chocolate and cherries all over again. Post-coital bliss.  
I wonder if they taste as good as they look.  
Does Ken taste as sweet as he looks when he's sated?

They still don't see me.  
Why don't you see me Ken.

Why don't you see me.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> -I remember when I would tear myself in two  
> Over how to be, what to say & what to do  
> Did you really like me better then?  
> Did you really like me better when  
> I was a fool?-
> 
>  
> 
> -song lyrics and story title taken from Concrete Blonde's "When I was a Fool" off the "Group Therapy" Album. I don't own Concrete Blonde and I don't own Weiß


End file.
